<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's a Serious Actress, okay? by wellthizizdeprezzing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372247">She's a Serious Actress, okay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing'>wellthizizdeprezzing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Actor AU, F/F, Filming, Fluff, Humor, Meta, Partying, Romance, slight crack, slightly ooc for humor purposes, tissaia is oblivious, triss tries to help, yennefer is a gay mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yennefer has finally landed her first major role after years of playing just the sex interest in shows. Yenn's totally ready to be a serious actress, the only problem is her fellow colleague. One Tissaia De Vries. </p>
<p>	In which Yennefer is a budding actress with a bad crush on Tissaia, Tissaia is very oblivious and very smoll, and Triss totally does not have a drinking problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For some reason this AU type really stuck out to me and I had to write something for it. Hope y'all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I. First Day on the Job</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer was ready, <em>born</em> ready. She had finally had a break through in her career as an actress. She was tired of playing the sex piece in shows on TV. It had been flattering at first, knowing that others thought she was hot. But the novelty wore off when all she got was requests to flash her tits on screen. She knew she had a great pair, but seriously, she was more than a pair of tits. She could act too. She'd gone to school for it.</p><p>Fed up, she had applied for roles out of her normal expectations, and when she'd gotten a call back for a fantasy role as a hot witch, who was she to deny it? Finally, she'd be able to show off her acting chops. She was concerned about the 'hot' part. Often times that meant screen time being naked. But, this wasn't a modern show, or a dark gritty crime show. This show was a fantasy show, and fantasy was all about killing and dragons and magic. No time for boobs, right? At least she hoped. Her agent had promised her this role she had gotten didn't require any of that. She was hoping he was correct, because the stakes were high-for him. She was going to castrate him if he was wrong.</p><p>Looking forward to her job, with a degree of nervousness, she arrived at the shooting location early. She'd been given a script for the pilot and she had memorized everything. She was only on screen for about five minutes but she hoped to make an impression during her filming today.</p><p>Her agent had tried to get her to read up on the cast but she hadn't bothered to. She was going to focus on her own work and not get involved in the petty dramas going on. Last time she'd filmed for the show Sex by the City, there had been so much infighting among the cast over her sleeping with one of the directors.</p><p>They were all jealous she could and they couldn't. She didn't care much about people either. There were only two she did care about. One of them was her friend Triss who had also gotten a role on this show, as a supporting witch. Yennefer was happy they would be working together. She and Triss had started down this path together, and they helped each other so that they could become famous. Yennefer wanted to become an A-lister. And she knew she could do it. She was still young, she had a lot of time to become the queen of media.</p><p>Which was why she was going to put all her effort into her script and not into screwing her directors who only lied to her about getting her the access she needed to better roles. A bunch of useless lying pricks.</p><p>Yennefer got to the set and found people milling around, back and forth in different states of business. She went to where the director's office was. They would be having a meeting there with the rest of the cast. And she had dressed for the occasion, in all black and slim fitting clothes. She wanted them to be impressed by her.</p><p>She opens up the door and steps in, finding several other folks already there, all milling around and helping themselves to the breakfast spread. She has no idea what roles they're playing. But one person does catch her eye, and she does nearly a double take.</p><p>It's Tissaia De Vries.</p><p>The second person that Yenn cares about. </p><p>Yennefer has only ever had a childhood crush on her since forever. Yennefer remembers sitting in front of a TV with a huge bowl of popcorn and watching up into the late hours of the night, consuming whatever media Tissaia had been a part of almost religiously and even acting out some of the action sequences. And then when she was a bit older, in her teen's, acting out...um, more romantic scenario's.</p><p>It was part of the reason Yennefer became an actress. She wanted to be as prolific as her. Tissaia is known for the depth she brings to her characters with just a few expressions, and for being able to breath life into them. She's starred in a lot of fantasy work and a few seedier films when she was younger. Films that Yennefer really should not have been watching as a child.</p><p>And now, Yennefer is going to be working on the same show as her. She's bubbling with excitement and nerves for a whole other reason. She decides to go introduce herself. Striding over, she notices one or two men glance at her in interest but she ignores them. When she gets in front of Tissaia she holds out her hand in introduction.</p><p>Tissaia has just turned around, a croissant in her hand. There's a man with a graying beard next to her that had been murmuring to her about something. “Hi, I'm Yennefer Vengerberg,” Yennefer says as she turns her attention only to her childhood star. “I'm excited to be working with you on this new show.”</p><p>Tissaia seems a bit frozen by this, given the way her blue eyes open in shock but she takes Yennefer's hand in hers. It's cool, smooth, and so small! But strong at the same time. Yennefer could squeal out loud. She never imagined she'd met her, ever! This is beyond amazing. “Tissaia De Vries-”</p><p>“Yes, I know,” Yennefer can't help but cut in, gushing so hard her smile hurts. “I've seen most of your work. You're an amazing actress.”</p><p>“Why thank you,” Tissaia said, blinking rapidly at Yenn's enthusiam. “I'm afraid I'm not as familiar with your work.”</p><p>“I've seen some of your work,” the man gives Yennefer a lecherous smile. Of course he would. She tries to hide her distaste at this. “Very niche.”</p><p>“I'm trying to branch out,” Yennefer says through gritted teeth because why can't he just fuck off when she's talking to Tissaia?</p><p>“What work does she do?” Tissaia asks her friend, curious.</p><p>Yennefer does not need this coming out, so she hastily says, “no, it's fine. I'm not much on screen.” But Tissaia isn't listening.</p><p>The man has typed something into the phone already in his hand and shows it to Tissaia, as Yennefer's hands curl up with the urge to rip it away from him. Would it be fucking rude to just rip it out of his hand? Normally she would go right for it but she doesn't want to cause a bad impression in front of her crush and on the first day of filming too. “That's not really necessary,” she says, starting to panic a bit. This is not how she imagined this would go.</p><p>Tissaia reads what's on screen before looking back up at Yenn, face unreadable.</p><p>“Oh, I know you now. You're the one whose famous for her tits,” Tissaia said bluntly and Yennefer felt herself wilt as her cheeks flared up.</p><p>“Um, no?” she said, voice small and aware that others in the room were looking at their interaction, no doubt having overheard this. She can see from the corner of her eye a few of them googling this fact. </p><p>Tissaia nodded her head sternly. “No, I'm pretty sure you are. I recall reading an article about it, saying you were going tits down inside of tits up, taking to more boring roles to save your career. I hope you'll find this show fine.”</p><p>“Right,” Yennefer gave a very stiff smile, wanting to sulk into a dark corner. She was saved from further interaction when the director finally came in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II. Filming</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Even as the director talked about the upcoming show and how excited he was to work on it, Yennefer kept replaying her failed introduction to her childhood crush. She knew Yennefer's shameful acting roles. Yennefer could not stop cringing throughout the whole meeting, entirely not listening to a single word being said.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Triss asks when Yennefer leaves the meeting. Triss' role was too small to require her appearance in front of the director so she came later to set. “Does your stomach hurt?”</p><p>“No,” Yennefer says, breezing past Triss and to the breakfast spread so she can get some coffee. She pours a cup and chugs the brown sludge down like it's a shot.</p><p>Triss watches, one eyebrow raised over the shades she's got on even though it's dark inside here. “If you wanted alcohol you could have just asked,” she says, handing Yenn the coffee cup in her hand. “There's vodka in here.”</p><p>Yenn scowls and pushes the cup away. “It won't help.”</p><p>“With what. You didn't clarify.”</p><p>“My stomach doesn't hurt. But my ego does,” Yennefer answers, the two of them moving somewhere quieter which is hard given it's loud everywhere. “I...I met Tissaia De Vries.”</p><p>“Oh shit, she's here?” Triss whips her head around, trying to spot her. She can't.</p><p>“Yea, and I didn't know because I didn't bother to google anything about this show so I could actually just focus on the acting.”</p><p>“Oh, not planning on causing drama this year?” Triss smiles and drinks her not coffee.</p><p>“I don't ever intend to cause drama-”</p><p>“But you do,” Triss cuts in to Yennefer's protestations.</p><p>Yennefer huffs, pushes back a strand of her hair. “It's not my fucking fault people be shady. If they wanna throw me under the bus you best believe I will throw them first.” She knew the tabloids liked to make her out as the villain character but Yennefer was only ever protecting herself.</p><p>Triss changes the topic. “How was it meeting her? Did you ask for an autograph?”</p><p>Yennefer glares at Triss. “No, I was trying to be cool. And introduce myself as her colleague. But then scraggly beard blew up my spot by telling Tissaia about my previous roles.” Her cheeks flush as she recalls the indignity of this matter. “And now she probably thinks I'm some dumb bimbo.”</p><p>“Look, don't sweat it. Actors all have to get their start from somewhere. Even Tissaia did a couple of shitty movies before she hit it big. She probably never had to flash her tits but she did have terrible dialogue. I'm sure she's not judging you for it. This show is your chance to show how good you are at not flashing your tits on screen.”</p><p>Yennefer nodded her head, emboldened by her friend's words. “You're right. I'll just show everyone how good I am.”</p><p>“Good, cause I think they're calling for you for wardrobe,” Triss said as a woman with a clipboard was shouting out Yenn's name. Yennefer gives her friend a quick thank you hug and then booked it over to get changed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>III. Afterwards</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer spends more time in wardrobe and make up then she does in actually filming her scenes. They're basic scenes. Her playing a hunchbacked girl who was abused by her family. Yenn doesn't mind getting down and dirty in the mud of the pig pen to showcase the horrible nature of this all. Her mind is on her acting, which is why the first time when Tissaia comes on scene, she's not expecting it.</p><p>Because Yenn's stayed away from researching the cast and was too busy being stuck in her mind during the meeting, she has no idea what roles her costars have. So when Tissaia steps out of the carriage, Yenns mouth drops open. Tissaia looks amazingly regal in her costume. It's navy blue with a high collar. And her brown hair is pinned back and in a braided bun. Her eyes are cool and disinterested.</p><p>Yenn just stares at her, almost forgetting she's on film. “How much for her?” Tissaia says as her eyes glance over Yenn's form and to the father.</p><p>“Six marks?”</p><p>“Six marks for this pig?” Tissaia doesn't sneer but it's clear in her voice her disdain. “She's not worthy of more than four.”</p><p>“Four it is then,” Yenn's show father says. “I'd be more than glad to get her off my hands.”</p><p>Tissaia reaches in and pulls out the marks and Yenn finally snaps to, recalling where she is and what she has to go. She can fangirl over acting in the same scene as Tissaia much later in the safety of her trailer.</p><p>“I won't go,” she spits out as the marks exchange hands.</p><p>Tissaia glances at her from the corner of her eyes. “That's not up for discussion. I own you now.” And with a small satisfied smirk, Tissaia turns and expects Yenn to follow and that's the end of the scene.</p><p>It's annoying getting out of costume but at least Yenn is comforted by the fact it seems this role is serious. She catches up with Triss later, the brunette walking with her down the street. “I was thinking we should get drinks.”</p><p>“Drinks?”</p><p>“To celebrate our first day here. For doing some good filming.”</p><p>Yenn's smile is teasing. “What sort of filming were you even doing?”</p><p>“Some side stuff with that hunky man Geralt.”</p><p>Yenn blinks blankly at this.</p><p>“He's the star of the show? Plays the Witcher? Does this ring any bells?” When Yenn shakes her head no, Triss sighs. “Don't tell me you didn't pay attention to anyone else today.”</p><p>Yenn sucks on her teeth a touch sheepishly. “No, I didn't. I was too busy fangirling. But I got to act with her today! Do you think I'll have more scenes with her?”</p><p>“Well, I would suppose so seeing as she plays the head witch whose training all of us.”</p><p>“Good,” Yenn nods her head. “This way I can get her to respect my acting skills.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IV. A Mess</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“She's never going to take me seriously,” Yennefer moans, burrowing her head into her pillow as if it could suffocate her.</p><p>Triss is sitting on the bed, patting her back. “It's all going to be fine.”</p><p>“No, it's not,” Yennefer bemoans. “We had to film the scene ten times over because I couldn't stop fucking messing up.” Yennefer thought back shamefully to the scene where her character had tried to hurt themselves but Tissaia had saved them. She had sat next to Yenn on the bed and patted her hair back in a soothing gesture before giving her some tough love so she could shape up. The only issue was, every time Tissaia did the hair sweep, Yennefer forgot her lines.</p><p>“Sorry,” she had apologized, something she normally didn't bother doing but Tissaia was here and she didn't want her getting mad at her. She wanted to impress her. “It's just....it's just a really complicated line. I forget.”</p><p>The cameraman scowled at her while the director sighed out melodramatically. “For fuck's sake Yennefer, the line is 'Okay'. Take it from the top on three.”</p><p>“Are you sure it's that?” Yennefer questioned but no one answered her because the camera's were rolling.</p><p>“Well, to be fair,” Triss said, back in the present after Yennefer had told her the extent of this, “it was stupid of you to not remember one word.”</p><p>“But you weren't there!” Yennefer jerked her head up so she could complain more loudly. “Her hand was so soft on my forehead. It made me feel like I was floating on clouds.”</p><p>“Oh boy,” Triss sighed out sympathetically. “You really do have a bad crush on her.”</p><p>“I told you I did.”</p><p>“Yes, but I've never seen it in action.”</p><p>“You know I used have her posters in my room and I watched her works religiously until I went to college and stopped.”</p><p>“I thought your obsession had died down at that point. No, it seems I was wrong.”</p><p>“I just got better at hiding it,” Yennefer said. “And I also wanted to become my own actress so I kinda stopped following her work as much so I could build my own image.”</p><p>“Yea, and look how well that went for you,” Triss said to which Yenn scowled.</p><p>“That woman in the tabloid is lying! I did not slap her in the face for no reason.”</p><p>“You didn't slap her?”</p><p>“No, I did,” Yennefer admitted, sitting up. “But there was a reason. She was making fun of my acting on Sex by the City.”</p><p>“But all you did was have sex on that show.”</p><p>“I know. She was making fun of my sex scenes, saying I faked everything.”</p><p>Triss blinked owlishly. “Well, yes, that's acting isn't it? Wait- did she not fake her scenes?”</p><p>Yennefer shuddered at the thought. “I don't want to think about it.”</p><p>There's a knock on Yenn's trailer door. She wonders who it could be. Probably the director, telling her she was fired for her shoddy work. But when she opens the door, she finds Tissaia there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>V. An Offer she Can't refuse</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Yennefer.”</p><p>Yennefer's eyes bulge out. She was not expecting this. “You know my name?” she breathes out.</p><p>Tissaia arches a confused brow. “Well, yes. We work together.”</p><p>Triss has pulled up behind Yennefer, a devious smile taking place on her lips when she sees whose there. “Hiya Tissaia.”</p><p>“Hi, Triss.”</p><p>And she knows Triss' name too. Okay, now Yennefer feels even less special about Tissaia knowing her name.</p><p>“Um, can I help you with something?” Yennefer asks, wondering what this is about.</p><p>“I came to talk to you about running lines.”</p><p>Yenn's brows hike up while Triss shoots her a look and waggles her brows. Yenn elbows her ribs none too gently. “Um, for our upcoming scenes?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tissaia nods her head. “I don't know if you've checked the new script but there's quite a few more we have coming up that are quite intense....emotion wise and I want to make sure you're ready for this.”</p><p>“Also, because you messed up your lines before,” Triss butts in and smartly ducks out of the way before Yenn can elbow her again.</p><p>“That too was one of the reasons I figured you could use some extra help. I know this is your first serious role and it must be challenging to try something new.” Tissaia's voice is neutral. She's not trying to offend Yenn but Yenn wishes this wouldn't be brought up.</p><p>Yenn's cheeks flare up at this. Damn Triss for causing this sore topic to surface up. “I went to acting school. I know how to act.”</p><p>“I wasn't saying you couldn't,” Tissaia is amused by Yenn's sharper tone. From where she is standing at the bottom of Yenn's stairs, she looks even smaller. But not to mistake, she holds herself confidently, and has a bigger presence than her size gives off. “I don't care what roles you did. Not every role can be a good role; as actors we can merely do our best with the material and situations we've been given.”</p><p>So, she understands. Yennefer feels relieved by this and less embarrassed by the fact Tissaia knows of her past roles “Then let's rehearse those lines.” She goes to get her script, Triss shooting her an intrigued look. Yenn sticks out her tongue at this. “Don't mess with anything in my trailer.”</p><p>“I can only promise that about non alcoholic items,” Triss swears and Yenn rolls her eyes at her before she rejoins Tissaia. She follows the woman out the studio, her heart beating in her chest. It's warm out, even as the sun is setting in the sky. “Where are we going?” she asks.</p><p>“Somewhere more quiet. A park not too far from here. I find it helps makes reading lines easier.”</p><p>They get to the park and find a bench in a more secluded alleyway. It's pretty here. Yenn's never been the type to appreciate the out doors but with Tissaia she finds she wouldn't mind sitting outside and having a picnic.</p><p>Romantic thoughts are dashed away when Tissaia flips open her script and they begin line reading.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>VI. Date</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“How was the date?” Triss asks the next morning when they meet at the brunch table. Triss is sporting sunglasses again and she smells faintly of vodka. Yenn glares at her but doesn't comment. She doesn't want to think her friend has a drinking problem. Because then she would be disappointed.</p><p>“What date?” Yennefer says as she butters her bagel.</p><p>“The one with Tissaia.”</p><p>“That was us rehearsing lines.”</p><p>“Pretty much a date in actor speak.”</p><p>“We did nothing but read lines.” Which, had been amazing, but Yennefer had hoped they could get to talk like normal people. Before Yennefer could bring up a topic, Tissaia had to take a call that lead to her having to leave early. </p><p>“Give it time. Get close to her and then hit her with your charms. I know you can seduce people. I've seen you do it.”</p><p>“I don't even know if she likes women,” Yennefer says, biting into her bagel.</p><p>“You're Yennefer. You can seduce anyone to your side,” Triss bumped Yennefer's hip, almost making her stumble into the man with the beard from before who had come to get some coffee.</p><p>“Ah, if it isn't the woman with the academy winning roles,” he said sarcastically.</p><p>“Oh, piss off,” Yennefer sniped. She was in no mood for him. His bushy eyebrows went up at her tone.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You heard me. Stay the fuck away from me and we won't have any trouble,” she pointed her bagel at him in a vaguely threatening fashion. Then she walked away with Triss by her side.</p><p>“What happened to not starting drama?” Triss asked, but this was said in a sober manner.</p><p>“I hate him. He's condescending and he outed my past to Tissaia. He is on my shit list,” Yennefer grit out and Triss nodded her head.</p><p>“Valid,” she commented.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates will be on Monday's :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>VII. A Night Out</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is Geralt,” a hulking man with white hair grunted at the mention of his name, “Renfri,” a short haired brunette gave a smirk, “Jaskier,” a young man with brown hair did an overexaggerated bow, “and these are Fringilla and Sabrina.” A black woman and a blonde nodded their heads at being named. Triss was done going down the list, introducing everyone to Yennefer. Everyone who was cool to hang out with.</p><p>“What's this gathering for?” Yennefer asked as they were all meeting in Triss' trailer. Triss was the only supporting cast member who had one. Yennefer wondered not for the first time how she'd gotten it.</p><p>“To drink, obviously. We've wrapped up our first and second episodes officially. That deserves a celebration!” Triss exclaimed.</p><p>“I suppose...” Yennefer drawled off. She couldn't help but notice Tissaia hadn't been invited. The question must have been clear on her face because Triss wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered, “I didn't invite her because knowing you, you'd get drunk and confess to her super unromantically before puking your guts out on her shoes or something.”</p><p>Yennefer winced, an unwanted memory coming back to her. “That only happened once when I was 15. And it happened to a poster of Tissaia, not a real person.” Yennefer had confessed her feelings to a poster of Tissaia from one of her roles in the Lord of the Things and then Yenn had thrown up because she'd drank way too much. That poster had to be trashed. She still cried about it sometimes.</p><p>“Yea, but I'm not taking chances and you can thank me when your reputation doesn't suffer for it.”</p><p>“Fine,” Yennefer grumbled, deciding that Triss was making sense. Then Triss gave her a cup full of sweet punch mixed with alcohol. They ended up pregaming in Triss's trailer but took the party to the club when it became clear they were tipsy and ready to dance. Jaskier was very loud and he kept singing Toss a Coin to your Witcher out of tune. Geralt was still quiet but his brows weren't furrowed all the time which meant he must be in a good mood. Renfri and Sabrina kept cackling at some stupid jokes they were making. Fringilla was sighing wistfully about some secret lover and Triss and Yennefer walked arm in arm to the club, intent on tearing it up. Filming the first and second episode had been a lot of work, but it was rewarding to know that she was finally playing a good role.</p><p>Maybe one to win her an award? She could dream.</p><p>“Let's tear this place up!” Triss screamed as they went in, and then ordered several shots. Yennefer and her did shots back to back. All Yennefer remembered was slamming down the fifth shot and going back to the dance floor before she blacked out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>VIII. Fuck</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer wakes up with a pounding headache. Her mouth feels dry and her limbs ache. She sits up and groans when it hurts to do so. She hasn't been this hungover since her college days. She groans and runs a hand down her face. At least it's Sunday and there's no filming today. They've been given the weekend off before they film episode three.</p><p>Her hand comes back sooty from the make up she has not removed and her hair is a tangled mess. She moves to get off the bed so she can get some water and pills and her phone so she can text Triss and ask her what the fuck she did. But when she gets up she notices she has a guest in her trailer. Snuggled up under a blanket on the chair, is Tissaia.</p><p>Yennefer almost thinks she's dreaming. Maybe she's still drunk. But no, rubbing her eyes several times proves she's not. “Tissaia?” she asks, because what the fuck did she do last night that Tissaia is here?</p><p>Before she can call out the woman's name again, Yennefer feels a gurgling in her stomach. Her eyes widen and she just manages to grab the trash can by her bed before she's retching. And thus, Tissaia wakes up to the beautiful sight of Yenn throwing up.</p><p>It's like the universe is doing everything it possibly can to embarrass Yenn in front of her crush.</p>
<hr/><p>When Yenn's done, Tissaia is by her side, giving her a bottle of water. She's in her pjs. A negligee that shows a lot of bare skin. Yennefer has imagined Tissaia in her night wear a couple of times. Nothing could beat the real sight of it, and neither did Yennefer expect it to be something so sexy. And now, Yenn's not only hungover but horny.</p><p>Can this day get any worse?</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” Tissaia asks in a soft voice and Yenn nods her head miserably, averting her eyes as she drinks small sips of water.</p><p>“Why are you here?” she asks, not trying to be rude. She's just curious and needs to know how much of a mess she made last night.</p><p>“You don't remember?”</p><p>Yennefer shakes her head, then stops when it hurts to do so.</p><p>“You came to my trailer at three in the morning, incoherent and drunk.”</p><p>Apparently her day <em>can</em> get worse. Yennefer is silently dying of embarrassment. This feels worse than the hangover.</p><p>“So I walked you back to your trailer and made sure you were okay. You didn't want me to leave so I stayed.”</p><p>Yennefer winces. “Did I beg?”</p><p>Tissaia considered not answering before propriety wins out. “Yes, you did.”</p><p>“Damn it,” she hisses, upset at herself and at Triss for letting this happen. Wasn't Triss supposed to be watching over her last night? To prevent this. “And then you threw up, over my shoes.”</p><p>Yennefer buries her face into her hands. Triss had been <em>so</em> right about this. Yenn screams silently into her hands. Tissaia pats her on the shoulder awkwardly. “It's fine. I have many more shoes. I'm just glad you're okay. Would you like me to get you anything? Stay with you some more perhaps?”</p><p>“I'm fine,” Yenn whispers out from clenched fingers. “I just need some time to clean up. Get presentable.”</p><p>“Alright,” Tissaia gets up. “Let me know if you need anything.”</p><p>Before Tissaia leaves, Yenn mumbles out a thank you and an apology for what she had to endure.</p><p>Tissaia receives it with a curt nod of her head and then she's gone, allowing Yennefer to wallow in her misery. As soon as she feels up to it, she gets dressed, cleans her face, hair and mouth, and stomps over to Triss' trailer. She kicks it open, startling awake the occupants of the trailer. Three heads pop up from the too small bed, assorted limbs hanging out. Triss sits up, hair messy.</p><p>Yennefer spots Geralt and Jaskier there too. “Oh nice. You're having a threesome! What happened to taking care of me?”</p><p>“What?” Triss slurs. Yennefer puts her hands on her hips. “I ended up walking my drunk ass over to Tissaia's trailer. You said you were going to stop me from doing this!”</p><p>“Yenn, honey, I put you inside your own trailer before I came here. Anything you did after that was out of my hands.” With a salacious grin, she adds, “especially cuz my hands were full of something else.” She wriggles her fingers.</p><p>“Ugh, whatever,” Yennefer waves off as Triss crawls out of bed, in only her underwear and covered in an armor of hickey's. Jaskier and Geralt sigh out happily and readjust to the new available space, the two of them having devolved back into sleeping.</p><p>“Look on the bright side. This gives you an opportunity to take Tissaia on a thank you dinner for helping you.” Triss says as she picks up a half empty bottle of jack and chugs it down. The sight of the alcohol has Yenn's stomach churning.</p><p>Yennefer closed her mouth. Hm, not a bad idea.</p><p>“Also gives her a chance to see you're not some drunken tit flashing actor,” Triss continues and Yennefer shots her a glare. “Fine. But you're paying since you got me into this mess.”</p><p>Triss smirks. “You threw up on her shoes, didn't you.”</p><p>Yennefer's scowl only deepens and Triss laughs at this, slapping a hand to her forehead as she tips her head back.</p><p>“It's not funny,” Yennefer grits between clenched teeth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>VIV. Dinner</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner?” Yennefer asks when they've finished up filming for episode three. Tissaia blinks at the aggressive way Yennefer said this. “For you helping me. For me being a mess,” she shrugs and speaks more softly, “you know, casual stuff. Not a date.”</p><p><em>Please say yes, </em>Yennefer thinks, because she will melt if she gets rejected even for something as casual as this. </p><p>“I suppose I wouldn't be opposed. When?” Tissaia says at last after she thinks it over. </p><p>Yennefer breathes in relief at not being rejected. She didn't think she could face it, not directly. “Um, tomorrow work?”</p><p>“Hm,” Tissaia pulls out her phone. “I think I have something then. What about a weekend?”</p><p>“Yes, that would work. See you then.”</p><p>"Yes, see you later." Tissaia walks away and then Yenn realizes how will she tell Tissaia about it when she doesn't have her number?</p>
<hr/><p>“Did you ask her out?”</p><p>“It's not a date.”</p><p>“It could be.”</p><p>“It's not.”</p><p>“But it could,” Triss insists smugly and Yennefer turns the power of her glare onto her best friend who is sipping from a water bottle that seems to hold something other than water. “How do you find time between filming to bother me?”</p><p>“I don't have as many scenes as you. And, I don't blubber like a fool in them so they get filmed pretty fast.”</p><p>“I do not blubber,” Yennefer huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She's still in her hunchback get up and she's beginning to ache from being in it for so long. Her back and face muscles are sore.</p><p>“Mm, you still do. Just a bit.”</p><p>“I only fumbled two lines,” Yennnefer points out.</p><p>“But then you fucked the blocking.”</p><p>This is not wrong. Yennefer now couldn't seem to figure out where to place her body next to Tissaia. Everything felt too intimate for Yenn and she couldn't do away with the feeling which resulted in her acting very awkward at the barest hint of interaction between the two of them. “I don't come and nitpick your work.”</p><p>“Get her to help you with your blocking,” Triss winks.</p><p>Tired of only talking about her crush, Yennefer decides to make Triss squirm a bit. “So, you and Geralt and that Jaskier dude. What's up with all of that?”</p><p>“I thought it was obvious. I fucked them both.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>Triss arches a brow. “Uh, with my lady parts? Do you want a detailed account on how I fit two dicks inside me, because it's actually quite amazing how I did it-”</p><p>Yennefer puts up a hand. “Spare me the hetero details. I was asking about how you even got them. Do you like them? Are you dating?”</p><p>Triss frowns. “Well, I like Geralt a fair amount. He's got that tall brooding part down. And Jaskier kinda comes with him; they're like a package deal. So, whatever Geralt does, Jaskier does too.”</p><p>“That's so weird. So, Jaskier and Geralt are dating but whoever Geralt fucks Jaskier has to as well?”</p><p>Triss shrugs. “I guess. I didn't really ask a lot of questions.”</p><p>"Maybe you should have," Yenn commented. </p>
<hr/><p>Yennefer finds Tissaia in her trailer later in the afternoon. She knocks timidly. This is the first time she's going to be inside it. Sober, of course. Tissaia opens up. She's wearing comfy clothes. Sweats and a t-shirt and her brown hair is down. “Hi,” Yennefer breathes.</p><p>“Hello, Yennefer.”</p><p>“Um, I realized I don't have your number for the dinner. Could I have it? So, ya know, I could text you about the details...” she trails off, hands sweating and she covertly wipes them on her pants legs.</p><p>“I forgot about that,” Tissaia admits and takes out her phone. They exchange digits, Yenn's fingers slightly shaking on her phone.</p><p>“Thanks. See you then?” she asks and Tissaia waves good night. Yennefer tries not to fist pump with joy at getting to hang out with Tissaia all by themselves. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>X. Dinner Date</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer shows up way too dressed up and way too early for someone who only claims this is a thank you dinner and not a date. But she can't help it, she wants to make a good impression and this is the first time she and Tissaia will be meeting up outside of work.</p><p>Yennefer stands and mills around outside the restaurant, trying not to look like she's up to no good. She also tries not to sweat out her black suit with a shirt that basically see through except for a black bar over the chest area. She's not wearing a bra either, which now she is re-thinking. Is this too slutty of an outfit?</p><p>She and Triss had spent hours crafting the perfect one. Triss had wanted Yennefer to show up naked with only a sash that says 'fuck me' on it so the message would be clear. And Yennefer wanted not to embarrass herself. So they'd compromised on a sleek but sexy outfit.</p><p>Just as Yennefer looks at her watch again, there's the click of heels and Tissaia is rounding the corner. She's wearing a simple white dress with her hair up in a bun. It looks perfect on her and Yennefer inhales sharply as she soaks in the image.</p><p>“I hope I didn't keep you waiting,” she greets, cordial as always.</p><p>“No, no,” Yennefer assures quickly. “I just came too early.” She opens the door to the restaurant. “Shall we?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tissaia nods her head and goes in, Yennefer following after her. Yennefer hopes this will not be a disaster.</p><hr/><p>Okay, so it turns out into a disaster, but it's not Yenn's fault. Not this time. In fact, Yenn had been perfect. She had made good small talk, she had complimented Tissaia's dress, and even ordered the meals for them because she had done research on the food here before and what was the best dish to eat.</p><p>And then, the fans had come.</p><p>Literally, it seemed like there was a never ending stream of them. They all kept coming up to Tissaia just as their food arrived. Poor Tissaia couldn't get more than three bites into her meal before someone came up to her and gushed about her acting, or asked for a selfie or a photo. Yenn sat across the table steaming, hand tight on the glass in her hand. No one bothered her of course. They probably didn't recognize her with clothing on.</p><p>It's not that Yenn was bitter about not being recognized (just a pinch, really) but more that her date with Tissaia was getting cock-blocked by a bunch of fans! If Yenn could light a fire with her glare alone, they would all be on fire now.</p><p>Eventually, the end of dinner comes, and they leave the restaurant, Yenn so rigid a skeleton is more flexible than her right now.</p><p>“I'm sorry about that,” Tissaia apologizes sincerely. “I was hoping to get to know you better but I honestly did not think there would be so many fans at the restaurant.”</p><p>“Yea, who would have thought,” Yenn laughed bitterly.</p><p>Tissaia put a hand on the crook of Yenn's arm to get her to stall. Yenn's body instantly melts at the touch and she turns to look at Tissaia with curious eyes. “Why don't we have a redo. And I promise, it's not to weasel out another free meal from you. I can pay for my own. What do you say?”</p><p>“Yes!” Yenn blurts out, too eagerly and internally cringes at her enthusiasm. “Yes,” she repeats more calmly. “I would love that.”</p><p>“Good,” Tissaia comments and let's go of Yenn's arm to walk ahead. Yenn takes a moment to look at her ass before she follows.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XI. A Night Out (Again)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Filming for episode three is finally officially done, and the cast is given another two days off to relax, and read the scripts for the work. Triss naturally suggests that they go and get drunk. Yennefer declines.</p><p>“Oh come on, don't be like that,” Triss says.</p><p>“Oh I will be like that,” Yennefer says. “Last time I got drunk I made a mess of myself in front of my crush. I will not repeat that mistake again.”</p><p>“You got a date with Tissaia out of it,” Triss suggests and Yennefer shakes her head.</p><p>“It wasn't a date.”</p><p>Seeing Yenn won't be easily swayed by that, Triss changes tactics. “I won't force you to drink. You can be our sober guardian. Our babysitter if you will.”</p><p>“I don't wanna do that either.”</p><p>“Please? It won't be the same without you,” Triss said, grasping Yenn's hands in her own.</p><p>Seeing Triss wasn't going to give up, Yenn relented. “Fine. But I'm going to complain about it the whole time.”</p><hr/><p>Two hours later found her in the club, sober and watching her friends get crazy. They were dancing like buffoons. Jaskier was belting out bad karaoke and twerking, Triss and Sabrina were grinding. Fringilla had been asked to dance by someone else and now was making out with them in the back.</p><p>Geralt came up next to her, joining her against the wall. He too was sober this time.</p><p>She felt awkward with him standing there, so she tried small talk. “So, you and Jaskier....”</p><p>He arched a brow and looked at her but didn't say anything. She barrels on. “How long have the two of you been involved?”</p><p>He grunts in answer before actually speaking. “About two years.”</p><p>“And you're in an open relationship?”</p><p>“I don't see how that's your business.”</p><p>“I'm trying to watch out for Triss. She's my friend and I don't want you two playing her.”</p><p>“We won't. We respect her and like her. Besides, she's the one who doesn't want to seriously commit to a poly-amorous relationship.”</p><p>“She's typically the monogamous type,” Yennefer fills in.</p><p>He hums in acknowledgment. Conversation doesn't continue when Jaskier has stumbled into a guy and upset his drink. There's arguing. Geralt sighs tiredly and goes to help Jaskier before fists are being thrown.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XII. Wow</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When episode four comes, Yennefer is a grump all week long. She has to use her tits. Has to waltz around screen half naked catching a djinn. The only thing her agent is going to catch is these hands. Hadn't she specifically requested no nudity?</p><p>He's sweating by the time she goes up to his office, because she had left him several nasty voicemails. “What did I tell you?” she growled out, a pure storm of chaos.</p><p>“Um, listen Yenn- can I call you Yenn?”</p><p>“No you cannot,” she declares, hands on hips and violet eyes flaring in anger.</p><p>“Right, um, Yennefer then,” he simpers, fixing his tie. She could just choke him with it. “I know you wanted a serious role. And this is one. You've got lots of speaking parts and even some character growth along the way. But you can't just go to a super serious role from your slutty roles, without having to flash your tits for a hot second in between.”</p><p>“This is supposed to make me not castrate you?”</p><p>He shrinks back into his seat at the volume of her voice. “Um, yes?”</p><p>She shakes her head but backs off. It wouldn't be good for her image if she did actually follow through with that. So, she snatches the mug on his desk and throws it against the wall where it smashes into the wall and bursts into ceramic pieces.</p><p>“Hey, my kids made that!” he protests.</p><p>“If you'd like to have more kids,” she glares pointedly as she stares down at his crotch, “then do a better job.” Then, for good measure she snatches the name plaque on his desk and takes it with her. It says Istredd, Agent. “You'll get this back when you deserve it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The basis of this story is basically how many times can I make Yenn a blubbering fool in front of Tissaia before they finally get together. The answer is: not enough times.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>XIII. Talk about Awkward...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Will you get mad?” Yennefer asks.</p><p>“Mad? Why would I get mad?” Triss arches a brow, blowing on her hot food. The filming is going late today and the studio ordered dinner for them. It's Indian food, and Yennefer is trying not to show how much the curry is affecting her. She knew she shouldn't have taken the red one. Those were the spiciest ones.</p><p>“Because I have to kiss your boyfriend for a scene. And then have sex with him.”</p><p>Triss rolls her eyes. “He's not my boyfriend, he's <em>our</em> boyfriend,” she points her spoon at Jaskier who is chatting lively with Sabrina and Fringilla. Renfri had only been in one episode and sadly the girl's gone. She was pretty chill to hang out with. And badass. Yennefer still remembers the time the woman had knocked out a guy for spilling his drink on her expensive shirt. And then when the cops had come for her, she had run. What a legend. “And no, it doesn't bother me. I'm not the jealous sort. Jaskier though,” she shrugs at this. “You might want to be careful with him.”</p><p>Yennefer snorts. “He looks like a stiff breeze would take him down.”</p><p>Triss gave her a look. “Trust me, he's a lot more hardy. Can really take a beating, if you know what I mean,” she winked and Yennefer made a disgusted noise. “Please, keep your hetero stories to yourself.”</p><p>“I thought you were bi?”</p><p>“I thought so too, briefly. But the dude I liked in college turned out to be a really masculine girl, so no, still super gay.”</p><p>“Geralt has long hair. When you kiss him close your eyes and think it's a woman.”</p><p>“I think I'll be fine kissing him.”</p><p>“You won't break out into hives?”</p><p>“Now you're just being an asshole about it. It's called acting and I think I can pretend to be straight for a couple minutes.”</p><p>“But you can't afford the same for me when I tell you about my conquests?”</p><p>Yennefer rolls her eyes, nearly whining. “Shut up.” Filming is going to start soon.</p><hr/><p>The actors are in place, the scene is moving along, and Yennefer gets into her character of Yalla. Geralt, who plays Witcher, is a good actor and because of that they don't have to redo the scene too often, only repeating it so the cameras can get different angles.</p><p>Episode four focuses on their relationship being formed out of a mishap in which Jaskier's character called Bard, is hurt, and Witcher coming to Yalla to ask for her help but then things get a bit crazy. And heated thanks to the Djinn's involvement. One thing leads to another and Geralt's lips are pressed against hers. Yennefer can't help but think how much more she'd rather make out with someone else, the image clear in her mind and she finds herself leaning more into the kiss.</p><p>As they make out, Yennefer breathes out a name so quietly, that only Geralt hears it ghosting over his lips. He freezes and it takes Yennefer a while to notice he does. When she does, she pulls from him, violet eyes questioning as his look at her face hard, trying to decipher something.</p><p>“Did you just....?” he's kind enough not to mention it out loud while the camera is rolling.</p><p>As Yennefer is brought back to the moment, her eyes grow wide and she promptly flushes. “Oh. Oh shit. I didn't um, I didn't mean it like that.”</p><p>But he's smirking now and this does not bond well.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” the director yells, after cutting the filming. The cameras have stopped rolling.</p><p>“Yes, it's fine,” Geralt releases Yennefer. “I think I need to drink some water.” And he strides out, chuckling to himself. Yennefer wants to bury her face in her hands but with whatever dignity there is left, she slinks off set and tries hard not to die from embarrassment.</p><p>She doesn't even bother to tell Triss because she knows Geralt will probably tell her himself. She's going to die of embarrassment. She just knows.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XIV. A Bribe</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don't tell anyone,” Yennefer nearly throws herself on Geralt and begs, quite dramatically about this.</p><p>“Tell anyone what?” he quirks up a brow as he leaves the make up trailer, Yennefer following him.</p><p>“About you know,” Yennefer wrung her wrists. “About what happened during filming.”</p><p>“Oh, that,” and he laughs. That's not a good sign. “Why shouldn't I tell anyone? It'd make for a great story.”</p><p>“Dude, seriously, don't be a dick,” Yenn grumbles as they leave the set and set out downtown to who knows where. Yenn needs to follow him so that she can convince him to not tell anyone. “I can give you money if it's money you want. Or an autograph.”</p><p>He gives her a sideways look filled with amusement. “Are you trying to bribe me?”</p><p>“Yes. Is it working?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Shit,” she curses under her breath. She's walking rapidly to keep up with him, brainstorming as quickly as she can, something to change his mind. There's a group of men passing by them, tittering about something. They clearly recognize either Yenn or Geralt.</p><p>“Oi, flash us your tits!” one of them jeered and she turned to hurl insults at him, all too used to this type of behavior, when Geralt stepped in for her and knocked the bloke right to the ground with a solid right hook that had a satisfying crunch. “Have some respect for women,” he spat, leaving the man crying and holding his nose on the floor.</p><p>His friends were all gaping at this flash quick exchange. Already Geralt was storming away, Yenn nearly running after him to keep up stride.</p><p>“Thank you,” Yennefer said. She'd never had anyone do that for her. Maybe Geralt was alright after all. </p><p>“You don't need to thank me. He shouldn't have said that,” he said gruffly. Then he offers her a serious look. “And don't worry about the stint during our filming. I was only teasing you about it, but I won't tell anyone.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you,” is the only thing Yenn can say to that. Geralt grunts in assent and she stops following him, figuring she can go home now. But where is home? She looks around herself and realizes she has no idea where she is.</p><p>“Well shit.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>XV. It's Just Lotion, I Promise!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Filming goes on as usual, which means Yennefer has more scenes with Tissaia. Scenes she can't help but flub up. Her words are fine, her blocking has fixed itself. But she now, for some reason, can't stop sweating. Profusely. Like taking a shower sweating.</p><p>And no amount of deodorant can help, even if she applies it everywhere,  even spots like her elbows. Naturally, Tissaia notices because why shouldn't she. Everyone does. Which is why, Yenn supposes, this is the worst way yet that her crush has made itself known to the public. </p><p>“Are you okay? Are you in pain?” Tissaia asked when she saw the state Yenn had come in. Yenn had sweated off her make up already in the time it took her to get here from the make up trailer.</p><p>“Um, yes? Why?” Yennefer asked innocently.</p><p>“Because you're sweating profusely,” Tissaia blinked, confused by this.</p><p>“Oh, this, haha,” Yennefer laughed stiffly, flapping her hand dismissively and sending sweat flying. “It's not sweat. But lotion. I put lotion all over my body before filming.”</p><p>“Ah, is that something you used to do when filming a lot of those sex scenes?” Stregobar pipes in. “Would explain why they look so well.”</p><p>Her nostrils flare and she so wants to rip into him, when Tissaia speaks up. “Really, Stregobar. We're working. Try to be professional.” Her voice is cutting and cold, unlike what Yenn has ever heard fall from her mouth. </p><p>And Yenn could kiss Tissaia for coming to her rescue, enjoying the flapping mouth of Stegobar as he doesn't know what to say to this.</p><p>And Yenn finally feels like she is gaining ground with her relationship with Tissaia. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>